Bowsette a new begining
by kill thatguy667
Summary: Bowser had grown tired of his old life, full of failure and with a son to call his own with the help of a certain crown everything changes for him maybe in a good way too. -second story ever don't expect much :) - still working on it but here's what I got


_**Well hello second time giving it a go at writing so hey.. don't' except much. K**_

 _ **Anywho with the recent bowsette memes popping up I couldn't help but want to try at adding to the very little amount of bowsette fics that are out there.**_

Location – Bowser's Castle, Koopa Kingdom

Bowser sat on his throne thinking over his life, His son Jr. has grown up mighty quickly and though he's only seven Jr. has gone majority of his young life without a mother and as a father Bowser has gain a new viewpoint on life. Making a better life for his son. Unknown to Bowser, Jr. entered the throne room proceeding to follow up with the same question he'd always ask when his birthday dawned near.

"Papa.. will Mama be around this year for my birthday?" he inquired shaken from the grasp his thoughts held on him Bowser's eyes soften looking at him not knowing how to tell him that his mother no longer walked among them. Sensing the delay in his father's response Jr. followed up with different question on the topic regarding Mother. "Papa could you at least tell me what mama looked like?"

"Boy your mother's beauty could not be match by any of the other princesses across the worlds. Her eyes bear the same scarlet red color your eyes have, her skin soft to the touch a heavy contrast to the rough scales I have." Jr.'s eyes sparkled as bright as power up stars imagining how great his mother must look. Satisfied by his father's description he wished his father a goodnight leaving the mighty king to himself in the large but empty throne room.

A few days later walking around the roof of his castle Bowser stop and gazed over his kingdom. Thinking what'd he do for his son he was interrupted by one of his lieutenant's Ludwig von koopa.

"Sir I have acquired a treasure for you." Roping down from his Airship Graf Zeppelin Ludwig kneed before Bowser presenting him with a crown the appeared to have belong to one of the princesses. Not knowing whom to it belonged to nor caring bowser scolded his troop. Angered, Bowser yelled at Ludwig For causing trouble for the princess. Normally he would have given praise but he was done with that chapter of trouble that was his life. Taking the crown from the Koopa's hand Bowser dismissed him and retired to his private chamber.

Bowser closed the door to his room and locked the dead bolt into place as usual to avoid being disturbed by the other Koopa's that roamed about his castle. Turning around he assessed the state of his room. Dark gloomy gray brick walls with poor candle lit lighting followed by the old dark spruce floor boards that were in need of replacement. looking at lack of furniture he could say he wasn't needy when it came to matter's of the comfort of his room. Like he ever had anyone over anyways aside from the many failed attempts of kidnapping Princess Peach only to be thwarted by the red capped plumber Mario. Sighing and feeling slightly fatigued Bowser walked towards his bed his eyes glued to the crown he held in his large hands. 'Why did I take this with me? I could have left it with that damned piano thumper!' He internally thought. unnoticed to him though to the already poor lighting in his room his foot fell into a hole In the flooring. Losing his balance he fell forwards rather comically to the other side of the room. The room flashed alight with Bowser feeling an excessive amount of pressure take hold of his body. Eyes closed he knew something was off.. No something was wrong, Not wanting to see what happened is hands explored his changed body the first thing he noticed was the added weight on his chest. Grasping the two large orbs of flesh on his chest a small moan escaped his mouth. surprised with how sensitive his chest was the feeling of unease continued to sink in as he opened his eyes finally searching for the nearest mirror he dashed for the restroom. The only part of his room with an actually light he reached for the switch. Bowser gasped at the slight that ahead of him. In the mirror stood not the 7'8 foot Koopa but a substantially shorter female who's appearance rivaled Princess Peach yet still had a few features the of the King Koopa, that being the spiked green shell on her back only smaller. Below protruded a small tail with two horns coming from both sides of her head with golden hair which it length stopped below her shoulders.

'Is that...Me?' Bowser thought as now she rose her hand to her cheek. Rough scales replaced by silky soft skin Bowser looked above his head to see the cause of this great change. "The crown! It's this cursed crown's doing" She spoke. Covering her mouth shocked that her voice too had changed Bowser racked his brain trying to figure out what his.. her next plan of action would be. Quickly slapping the crown off her head dread had took hold in seeing that her form had not changed.

'Wait am I stuck like this forever?'

"No...no no no" She cried as she slumped to her knees. Not knowing why She had become so emotional figured it had something to do with the new body. Fearing that there may be other changes to herself mentally not just physically she got up from the floor killed the light and left the bathroom. Entering her room 'Bowsette' she thought to now call herself went for the closet looking for something to wear. As it was now She felt the need to be clothed, not knowing where this new found modesty arise from she opened the double door into her closet. Unknown to everyone else but Bowsette, She had kept her late Queen's clothing. Not being able to part with the garments as they were the last items Bowsette had of her young Koopa's mother. The first article of clothing she looked at was a black princess styled dress with a sapphire gem in the center of the bust. Feeling compelled she grabbed that one shocked to fit around her Hourglass shaped body. Not feeling too girly she went after a pair of spiked combat styled boots reminiscent from a time when her late wife went thought a punk gothic stage. A small smile adorned her face as she allowed herself to remember more about her late Queen. Thoughts of the women who at times could be more gentle when it came to addressing their fellow Koopa subjects yet at the same time had the full capability to unleash fits of rage similar to Bowser. Simply she just had a longer fuse than the King Koopa at the time.

A knocking on her door interrupted Bowsette from her reminiscing as she faced the realization that she was going to have to bring a understanding as to why the King Koopa wasn't here and why was. Walking to the door she unlocked the dead bolt opened the large door.

"L-Lord Bowser...?" Ludwig exclaimed

"Piano thumper just get your ass in here." Bowsette commanded as she tried to figure out what to say to explain the situation.

 **A/N Well hiya there sorry for the short chapter, had to leave for work when making the first chapter and due to my busy work schedule I only get Saturdays to really work on this story. I'll try to work more on this sometime this up coming week if possible again sorry on the shortness, expanding or writing wasn't ever much my style to begin with but thought it would be something fun to try out.**

 **thanks to Riku & Saya for the kind words and help so far. **

******Till next week, Cheers loves.******


End file.
